All You Need Is Love
by eryka0211
Summary: Zoro era apaixonado por seu capitão e nunca esperou ser correspondido, sempre achou que Luffy o via como o seu grande amigo e companheiro, até que isso tudo mudou...


Estava nevando na Grand Line, o que fez com que o Thousand Sunny ficasse coberto de neve. Zoro pegou seu casaco e o vestiu, colocou luvas e juntou as mãos esfregando-as para aquecê-las. Pensou em ir treinar, mas não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometeu na Ilha de Drum. Pegou o copo de chocolate quente que o cozinheiro de merda havia preparado e levava a boca, tomando um gole. O chocolate o esquentou por dentro por um breve momento. Olhou pela janela da cozinha, viu que Luffy e Usopp brincavam com a neve no convés do navio.

Viu o capitão fazer um boneco de neve meio deformado e riu daquela cena. Luffy amava a neve e Zoro adorava vê-lo feliz. O jeito como ele sorria e ria, era contagiante e o moreno não podia fazer nada a não ser sorrir também. Não iria negar, possuía sentimentos pelo capitão maior do que apenas amizade, mas seu orgulho era muito grande para dizer isso a ele.

Decidiu ir ao seu posto no observatório, poderia chegar um navio inimigo a qualquer momento e queria evitar uma briga agora, já que Luffy estava se divertindo tanto.

Levantou da cadeira e foi em direção á porta. Girou a maçaneta e a empurrou, dando de cara com o convés. Pisou na neve fofa e caminhou até que chegou a escada que levava para o observatório. Colocou um pé em um degrau para subir, mas foi impedido ao se atingido por alguma coisa. Viu algo branco e gelado descer no seu rosto, percebendo que jogaram uma bola de neve em si. Virou-se e viu Luffy e Usopp rindo, sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa, se era guerra que eles queriam, era guerra que eles vão ter. Pegou um bocado de neve e fez um bolinho com ele, mirou em Luffy e jogou acertando-o em cheio. Usopp começou a rir histericamente, Zoro olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso, ele, provavelmente sabendo o que viria depois, se escondeu atrás do mastro.

Decidindo que já havia se vingado, voltou a encarar a escada, subindo-a. Entrando no observatório, dirigiu-se ao sofá onde dormiria um pouco. Colocou as mãos na nunca e fechou os olhos, se entregando ao sono.

Acordou ao ouvir algo se aproximando. Não era um navio ou algo do tipo, pois o barulho era de passos que vinha em direção á onde ele estava. Já deveria fazer um tempo que ele estava dormindo, já que o sol estava se pondo. Imediatamente levou a mão para as katanas e ficou encarando a porta, esperando que fosse aberta. Alguém poderia ter invadido sem que seus companheiros percebessem.

Foi surpreendido ao ver Luffy abrindo a porta sorrindo ao vê-lo. O capitão foi em direção ao moreno e sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou o encarando por um momento, até que Zoro decidiu falar.

- O quê houve Luffy?

O capitão sorriu novamente e respondeu:

- Sanji me mandou lhe falar que o jantar está pronto.

Zoro assentiu e levantou indo em direção á porta, percebendo que Luffy continuou sentado no sofá o olhando enquanto caminha. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas, indo para a cozinha.

Acabando o jantar, foi para o quarto. Abriu a porta e caminhou até sua cama. Ficou surpreso ao ver Luffy sentado lá. Zoro ficou o encarando até que o capitão se levantou e foi na direção do moreno.

O mais velho foi recuando até encostar-se à parede, Luffy o prendeu encostando uma das mãos na parede atrás do espadachim. Zoro não estava entendo o que o capitão estava fazendo, mas não parecia estar brincando, já que seu semblante era sério. Decidiu que era hora de falar algo.

- Luffy, o que diabos você está fazendo? – Zoro podia jurar que viu um pouco de dor nos olhos do capitão, mas na mesma hora o mais novo abaixou o braço e se afastou dando a oportunidade para Zoro sair.

- Boa noite. – Foi tudo o que Luffy disse antes de deitar na cama e fechar os olhos, deixando o mais velho sem explicação alguma.

Zoro ficou confuso com aquilo tudo. Afinal, o que seu capitão queria? Decidiu que deixaria esse assunto para lá. Deitou em sua cama, jogando a coberta por cima de seu corpo, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

.

Abriu os olhos lentamente acostumando-se com a claridade do quarto. Olhou ao seu redor, não havia ninguém nas camas, soltou um suspiro e levantou-se afastando a coberta. Esfregou os olhos tentando manter-se acordado e foi em direção ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes e colocou uma camisa. Como não estava mais frio, deviam estar perto de uma ilha de verão.

Abriu a porta do quarto e a primeira coisa que viu foi Luffy lançando um sorriso em sua direção.

- Zoro! Bom dia!

- Bom dia Luffy.

Seguiu para a cozinha, precisava comer alguma coisa. Abriu a porta, olhou em volta e viu que o cozinheiro não estava, havia apenas um prato de comida na mesa, talvez seja para ele. Entrou no cômodo, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Pegou um garfo e começou a comer, não tinha ideia do que era, mas mesmo odiando tinha que admitir, estava uma delícia.

Ouviu um rangido, olhou para o lado e viu que era da porta que acabara de ser aberta. Luffy entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Zoro.

- Não vou te dar minha comida. – O moreno disse adivinhando o que Luffy procurava.

- Não quero sua comida, quero falar com você. – Luffy disse com uma expressão séria.

- Falar? O quê?

- Zoro, eu gosto de você. – O mais novo disse, olhando nos olhos do moreno o tempo todo.

- Eu também gosto de você.

- Não dessa forma. O que eu quero dizer é que eu te amo.

Nesse momento, toda a comida que havia na boca de Zoro foi jogada para fora, e agora este tossia tentando se desengasgar.

- O QUÊ?

- Você me ouviu! – Luffy dizia enquanto fazia biquinho.

E agora? Finalmente havia conseguido a confissão da pessoa que ama, mas não ocorreu exatamente do jeito que esperava, foi muito repentino. Não sabendo o que dizer, abaixou a cabeça e falou baixo o suficiente apenas para o mais novo escutar.

- E-eu também te amo Luffy.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos e pulou em cima do moreno, os fazendo caírem no chão, e o encheu de beijos. Zoro não aguentou, encostou os lábios junto aos de Luffy dando um pequeno beijo, o mais novo respondeu imediatamente partindo os lábios dando passagem para Zoro. Deslizou a língua para dentro da boca de Luffy, explorando-a por completo. Esfregou as mãos nas costas do mais novo levantando a camisa junto.

Sentiu as pequenas mãos de Luffy acariciarem seus músculos do peito e braços, tirou a camisa e viu o capitão beijar seu corpo. Já podia sentir sua ereção pressionar contar o abdômen de Luffy, não sabia como, mas apenas alguns beijos haviam o excitado. Percebeu que os beijos do mais novo se aproximavam de seus quadris cada vez mais, até que finalmente alcançou.

Luffy tirou a calça de Zoro levando a cueca junto também. Sentiu o capitão envolver seu pênis com as mãos e coloca-lo na boca, chupando com vontade. A sensação de ter seu membro dentro da boca de Luffy era demais até para ele. Quando o mais novo passou a língua em sua glande, sentiu que iria gozar, então sem pensar duas vezes, puxou a cabeça de Luffy para si e lhe deu um beijo.

Inverteram as posições, agora Zoro estava por cima. Afastou-se um pouco de Luffy e abriu as pernas do mesmo, posicionando seu quadril entre elas. Roçou seu pênis na entrada do mais novo e o olhando sério, perguntou:

- Está preparado?

Luffy apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto sorria. Zoro entrou-o lentamente, deixando o mais novo se acostumar com ele e com a dor. Passado alguns minutos, Luffy pediu para que Zoro continuasse e assim se seguiu. O mais velho mexeu-se dentro do capitão, suas estocadas ficando cada vez mais fortes e rápidas.

Seus gemidos começaram a ficarem mais altos, não ligando se alguém chegasse a escutá-los. Viu que Luffy já estava perto de seu clímax e então acelerou mais ainda até que gozaram. Zoro fitava Luffy enquanto tentava recuperar sua respiração, o capitão de repente levantou, beijou Zoro e disse:

- Eu te amo. Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- Prometo. Vou sempre estar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.

Por fim, sorriu e beijou Luffy novamente, levantando-o em seus braços e indo para o quarto. Com certeza não dormiria naquela noite.


End file.
